


Snowed.

by meltedheartofice



Series: Moments in Time: Canonverse One-Shots [2]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Oneshotwednesday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meltedheartofice/pseuds/meltedheartofice
Summary: It's the first snowfall since the open gates...so  why, when Anna wakes up, does something feel so wrong?
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa & Kristoff (Disney)
Series: Moments in Time: Canonverse One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721395
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Snowed.

Anna woke with a sense of unease. She looked outside to see snow falling gently onto the palace's roof outside. It was the kind of snow that was beautiful, with large, distinct clumps falling gently over the wintry scene.

So why did she feel so odd?

She eventually got up, dressed, and slid out into the hallway. She looked toward Elsa's door, but judging by the time, the queen was likely already in a meeting.

She sighed and walked down the stairs.

When she glimpsed the palace doors, Anna wondered how Kristoff and Sven were coping in the cold. She quickly donned a cloak and strolled out across the snowy grounds, her feet crunching as she forged a new path across the crisp whiteness.

It was snowy, but not windy, and not terribly cold; the perfect kind of snowy day.

So why am I feeling like this?

Finally, she reached the stables, already shivering from her too-light cloak.

"Kristoff?"

After a few more steps, she slid across the slick ground. A strong arm caught her.

"Careful there, feistypants. Haven't you learned to dress for the cold by now?"

He propped her up, indicating her cloak, which was more fashionable than effective.

"It wasn't a long walk."

His smile suddenly disappeared at her curt tone.

"What's wrong? I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that, I just--"

"No, Kristoff, it's fine. I'm just in a strange mood. I don't really know why, actually."

He narrowed his eyes with concern.

"It's not a problem, though!" She hurriedly added. "It's cold out here. Do you want to come inside for some hot cocoa with me?"

His smile returned. "That sounds great."

The two of them walked off toward the castle, taking in the view of the snow falling softly on the structure, which had already been decorated with ice.

They were silent for a while before Anna spoke, not sure what she was going to say.

"I'm sure Elsa will like this weather. Not that she can't just make it anytime. But a lot of my early memories with Elsa are about playing in the snow. Sledding, skating, building Olaf...not alive, of course…"

Kristoff laughed. Anna continued.

"It must have been easier for Elsa when it was already snowing, so if she couldn't control her powers, no one would notice. Maybe we only played together in the winter because that's the only time they let her out. I remember when it would snow, I would get so excited, thinking maybe now she would come out. I just had so few memories during any other time of year…"

Kristoff halted suddenly. Anna turned. He continued.

"Maybe...in some of the memories...she just made it winter?"

"Ha! No, my parents never would have allowed that. Not even before the accident. I didn't know she had powers until the coronation, remember?"

"Hm."

Kristoff acknowledged her statement, but now something seemed to be bothering him. Maybe it was contagious.

They reached the castle doors before Anna spoke again.

"Sorry for rambling like that, I didn't mean to--"

"No, Anna, don't ever be sorry! I love hearing your stories."

He seemed genuine, which made her smile.

"Coming to the kitchen with me?"

He looked uncomfortable again. "Do you mind if I stay here? I don't want to melt all over the place…"

"Right, sure, that makes sense. I'll be right back."

She turned away, wondering what was so odd about today.

***********

Kristoff had to find Elsa.

As soon as Anna disappeared behind a door, he climbed the staircase, skipping every other step, until he reached the landing. He went off toward Elsa's study.

When he got to the door, he paused, before remembering his urgency and knocking hesitantly.

An equally hesitant, but much more regal, voice told him to enter.

"Oh, Kristoff," then she bristled, "Where's Anna? Is everything ok?"

"Yes, she's just in the kitchen, but...Elsa, does Anna know that the trolls wiped her memory?"

"Of course. It's why she doesn't remember the accident."

"Right, but did you tell her that other memories were altered? Not just the accident itself?"

"Well, I assume…" she paused. "Why do you ask?"

"It's just that Anna seems to think that she never knew about your powers, even before the accident, and I remember--"

Elsa's eyes widened.

"Oh no. I didn't mean to keep that from her, I just assumed...what should we do?"

Kristoff was taken aback by the fact that a queen had just asked him for advice.

"We should probably tell her. And then maybe talk with the trolls?"

"Right. Tell her. We can do that."

The two of them rushed down the stairs, waiting nervously for Anna to reappear with mugs of hot chocolate.

"Elsa! I thought you were busy! I would have gotten you some as well. Here, let me--wait, is something wrong?"

They exchanged glances before Elsa spoke.

"No. Well, not exactly. It's just...Anna, do you remember playing together as kids?"

"Of course! We used to play in the snow, and build a snowman and name him Olaf, and--"

"Do you remember where the snow came from?"

Anna halted, her eyes narrowed. Elsa continued.

"Anna, you knew about my powers. We used to play together before I slipped and hit you, which is when mother and father separated us…"

"Wait, what? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I promise I never meant to keep it from you. I don't know how it never occurred to me until now. I guess this is the first time it's snowed since...you know, but I just never realized it hadn't come up…"

Anna was definitely angry. She was trying to hide it, but Kristoff knew her better than to be fooled.

He was the one to break the silence.

"Anna, do you want to see the trolls and ask if they can reverse it?"

Kristoff had been back to see his family since the last time he had brought Anna, but only alone. He hadn't been able to keep from them that he and Anna were seeing each other, but he didn't want to overwhelm her by bringing her back--or have them embarrass him again. Still, her memories were more important than his pride. Anna thought, but only for a moment.

"Yes. Can we see them today?"

Kristoff looked toward Elsa for approval.

"My afternoon meeting was canceled due to the weather. I could come today. If that's all right?" She looked back and forth between Kristoff and Anna.

"Yes."

"Of course. I'll get my sled and Sven, and we can leave whenever you're ready. Make sure to dress warmly," he looked pointedly at Anna, who stuck out her tongue. Elsa giggled.

******

Shortly after, Anna was seated in the back of Kristoff's sled with Elsa, uncharacteristically silent as she pondered the day's events. This left Elsa and Kristoff to attempt conversation, which almost made her brooding worthwhile.

Elsa broke the silence first.

"So you were raised by trolls."

Not quite a question, but not quite a statement, it hung there in the air between them before Kristoff responded.

"Do my table manners make it that obvious?"

Anna snorted.

"No, I didn't mean--Anna told me."

"Right. It was a joke. Or supposed to be a joke."

"Oh."

Anna thought about letting them hang in the awkward silence as they had let her hang in the balance of altered memory, but then something didn't add up. She wondered if the pieces fit together the way she had thought.

"Kristoff?"

"Hm?"

"Were you there when the trolls wiped my memory?"

Another awkward silence, even more tense than the previous one.

"I--yes. I was there."

"So you remembered what happened when I was talking about my childhood?"

"Yes. I never forgot. It was the first day I met my adoptive parents, or knew about the trolls at all. It's not every day that you learn about magic...or see a beautiful princess," he looked back at her with a dramatic expression.

"Aw! You thought I was beautiful?"

"Not really. I MEAN--I didn't think you weren't beautiful. You were. Are."

Now it was Elsa's turn to conceal laughter.

"I just mean--I was little. So I just thought you were...littler."

"So you thought Elsa was beautiful?"

"Anna!" Elsa chided.

"I just thought Elsa was...scared."

This, too, hung in the air between them before Kristoff tried to salvage it.

"Sorry, Elsa, I...I mean, I was scared too. I was just alone in the woods with Sven, and then suddenly, there were magical trolls…and a royal family, and stories about fear and magic…to be honest, I was slightly terrified of Grand Pabbie after that. For quite a while. Bulda--my adoptive mom, of sorts--finally got me to admit why one day. 'Grand Pabbie wiped that girl's memory. He said he would remove all magic--"

"Even memories of magic--" Elsa continued.

"--but he would leave the fun. I said, 'What if he removes my memories of magic? And what if he doesn't leave the fun?'"

Now, all three of them laughed.

Once they had stopped, Anna said, "Leave the fun...so that's why I have so many memories related to snow. I just didn't realize it was your snow."

"Exactly," Elsa concluded.

"I guess that's not so bad. You could have told me though. Both of you," she poked Kristoff in the back to articulate her point.

"I guess we all need to talk more. About the past, I mean. It hurts, but it's a part of us," Elsa added thoughtfully.

"But not the two of you without me. Not going to lie, that was painful to watch," Anna added, "I mean, seriously! You run a kingdom, and you run a business! How are you so bad at small talk?"

"Hey! I was locked in a castle for years!"

"And I was raised by trolls, remember?"

Anna rolled her eyes, then continued. "I can't believe you were there that day, Kristoff. What are the odds? I mean, what if mother and father had seen you? They might have brought you back to the castle! We could have grown up together! And then, when we least expected it, romance suddenly blossoms…"

"Anna, wouldn't that have made him our brother?" Elsa asked skeptically.

"Ew! Ok, glad you were raised by trolls!" Anna patted Kristoff's shoulder and then settled back down next to Elsa.

The conversation was slightly more comfortable until they reached the valley.

At that point, Anna was reminded slightly of their last visit. The trolls eagerly greeted all three, no longer surprised by Anna, but overjoyed to see her again.

They were not at all intimidated by Elsa--either by her title or her magic. 

"Queen Elsa! So glad you could make it!"

"To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"So happy to hear you've been well!"

She could tell that Elsa was both overwhelmed and slightly touched by their warm greeting.

Kristoff roamed through his family, and it warmed Anna's heart to see how easily he conversed with each person, remembering details about their lives and bringing up fond memories. He sent Grand Pabbie over to talk to Anna.

Bulda clucked at him. "You mean this isn't a social call?"

"I'm so glad to see you again, though! I promise to come back!" Anna clarified quickly.

"Of course, dear. Thank you for putting up with our Kristoff. What is it that you need?"

When Anna faltered, Kristoff filled in for her.

"We're here about Anna's memories."

Suddenly, all of the pleasant chatter stopped.

Grand Pabbie approached.

"Princess Anna. I am so very sorry about what I had to do all of those years ago. It was the only way to remove the magic and heal you! But now that you--both of you," he motioned to Elsa,"--have been healed by love, we should be able to restore the memories. Do you want them all? Even the accident?"

"Yes."

"Anna--"

"Elsa, it's ok. I want to remember everything."

"Very well," Grand Pabbie continued, "Sit down. You will fall into a deep sleep, and your memories will return when you awake. Let me know when you are ready."

*********

They decided to visit with the trolls before having Anna fall asleep. Finally, Grand Pabbie put his hand over her head, concentrating for a period of time.

"She is ready. You may take her home. I cannot be certain when she will wake."

They thanked the trolls, and Kristoff lifted Anna's unconscious form, gently laying her in the back of the sled before Elsa climbed in after. Wanting to return by dusk, they headed out immediately.

They proceeded in silence. When Kristoff looked over his shoulder, he saw that Anna was soundly asleep, and Elsa was trying to resist nodding off. He chuckled.

"You can sleep too, if you want. I'll make sure we get back."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I have Sven to keep me company. And I'll let you know when Anna wakes up."

"All right. Thank you."

"Yep. No problem."

Not quite so bad as last time, Anna, he thought, smiling at his favorite princess's rather valid point.

This wasn't exactly how Kristoff had pictured his first snowy day with Anna. When he woke up to see gentle flurries covering everything in sight, he pictured walks, playful snowball fights, and cuddling up with a warm glass of hot cocoa (it wasn't his favorite, but Anna loved it so much that he had learned to love it too).

Still, he was glad that she would have her memories back. It was one more step in the direction of healing from the past--even if it was a step he hadn't known she had needed to take.

And it hadn't hurt that his family had gushed about how much happier she looked now that they were actually together.

Anna stirred, and Kristoff looked back; Anna sat up, and Elsa jolted up next to her.

"How do you feel?" The older sister asked hesitantly. 

"Fine. I feel fine," Anna said firmly, but her tone betrayed her.

"Are you sure?"

"Just give me a minute."

They rode in silence until, suddenly, Anna spoke up in a voice that was somehow both weak and strong.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

When no one spoke, Kristoff started to. "I'm really sorry that we didn't think--"

"No," Anna cut him off, "Elsa, why didn't you tell me that the accident was my fault?"

Kristoff went silent. This was one of those moments. Those moments where the sisters disappeared into a storm of hurt and attempts to understand while Kristoff sat silent, powerless, on the sidelines.

"Because it wasn't."

"It was! I convinced you to break the rules! I let things get out of hand! I didn't listen when you told me to stop!"

"Anna, I'm older. The powers are mine. I could have said no! I could have made those steps smaller! I could have aimed better! There are so many things I could have done differently--"

"--And you've had years to dwell on it while I've been out of the loop! Mother and father put this all on you and shut me out, and that wasn't fair to either of us!"

Elsa started to say something, and then her tone changed. "You're right. I think that was wrong of them. Of all of us."

There was silence again, but some of the tension had deflated.

"No more secrets?" Anna asked softly.

"No more secrets." Elsa confirmed. The two of them hugged.

Anna chatted about all of her new old memories, while Elsa added on and Kristoff laughed along with them. At least at the very beginning, they had had a good childhood.

The day that theirs had gotten worse was the same day that his had gotten better.

Finally, Kristoff stopped the sled in front of the castle. The queen clambered out, thanking Kristoff for the ride before swiftly entering the castle, not bothering to wait for Anna.

Anna climbed into the front bench next to Kristoff. She wrapped her arms around his waist, and he pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you for helping me remember," she said, muffled from speaking into his chest.

"Thank you for dealing with my crazy family."

"You know I love them."

They sat there together for a moment.

"Anna?"

"Hm?"

"Do you have room for one more snow-related memory?"

"What do you mean?"

Her bright blue eyes looked up at him curiously, and he watched the snowflakes gathering in her bright red braids.

"It's silly, but...I've always wanted to kiss you in the snow."

She smiled.

*********

Anna entered the warmth of the castle, shaking off the snow and cold and removing her cloak.

As it turned out, she did have room for one more snow-related memory; and hopefully many more to come.

She remembered the way that Kristoff's kind, warm, brown eyes had hesitantly met hers, and the warmth of his lips in the cold. She remembered the newfound peace swelling even more deeply in her heart when they touched. 

As she remembered how, when she had said goodnight, ready to walk inside, she had done a double take.

She could have sworn that she had seen Sven wink at her.


End file.
